1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device having an air duct for guiding airflow to cool electronic components inside the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic devices such as computers and servers continue to develop, some computers or servers have more than one Central Processing Unit (CPU) to achieve more tasks quicker. The CPUs generate a large amount of heat during operation, and the heat must be dissipated immediately.
A typical heat dissipation device for dissipating heat from the CPUs includes a fan and a fan duct attached to the fan. The fan duct includes an air inlet and an air outlet opposite to the air inlet. The fan is located adjacent to the air inlet of the fan duct. The air outlet of the fan duct is oriented toward all of the CPUs, to guide airflow generated by the fan to reach the CPUs and cool the CPUs.
However, when one (or more) of the CPUs has been removed, a portion of the airflow still goes to an area where no CPU is located. Thus, such airflow is liable to be completely wasted. The other CPU (or CPUs) is not efficiently cooled by the available airflow in the fan duct.
It is desirable to provide an electronic device having means which can overcome the above-described limitations.